Universal Studios Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)
Universal Studios Tennessee is a theme park that's located in Nashville, Tennessee. And it first opened on March 14, 1991 Lands * Production Lot/Hollywood ** Far Far Away ** Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood * New York City ** Sesame Street ** Broadway * San Fransisco ** SuperMarioLogan World! * Sci-Fi City * Super Nintendo World * Sonic Green Hill Zone * Springfield USA * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone * DC Nation * Looney Tunes Central Production Lot/Hollywood Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket (A B&M sit down roller coaster with on board aduto) (2012) * Disaster! (2010) * E.T. Adventure (1991) * Twister Ride It Out (1999) * Shrek 4-D (2003) * Enchanted Airways (2003) * Magic Potion Spin (2006) * Donkey Live (2007) * Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey (2015) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2013) * Club Minions (2013) * Super Silly Fun Land (2014) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2017) * Nickelodeon Studios Tennessee (1991) * WWE Raw at Universal (2008) * Lights! Camera! Action! (1991) Former Attractions * Earthquake (1991-2008) * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (1991-2002) Sesonal Attractions * Ghostbusters Spooktacular (Halloween Horror Nights) Restaurants * Mel's Drive In (Casual Dining) * Stage 12 (Quick Service) * Celebrity Cuisine (Fine Dining) * Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar Shops * Universal Studios Store * E,T Toy Store * Studio Sweets * Disaster! Studio Gift Shop * Hollywood Pit Stop * Fairy Godmother's Potion Shop Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Woody Woodpecker * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Bikini Bottomiess * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar * Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss 'n' Boots, Kitty Softpaws Gru, Agnus, Edith, The Minions and Victor * E.B., Carol, The Pink Beret New York Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride (2017) * The Revenge of the Mummy (2006) * Annie: The Musical (2001) * Subway Coaster (1999) * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D (2015) * Once On This Island: Battle Fumes (2007) * Wicked Broom Coaster (2004) * Phantom of The Opera 4D (1999) Former Attractions * Big Apple Circus (1999-2005) * The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride (1999-2014) * South Pacific: Escape From Valley High (1999-2006) * Little Shop of Horrors (1999-2003) Sesonal Attractions * Elf: The Musical (Joy to the World) * Macy's Parade's Balloonland (Joy to the World) Stores * NBC Studios * 77 Kids Store * Mummy Gear * Subway Station * I Heart NY * Winnifred's BedChamber * Once On This Island Treasures * Phantom of the Store Restaurants * Phinnegan's * Weztel's Pretzels * Shake Shack * Queen Aggravain's Feast Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Hastag the Panda * Buddy the Elf, Jovie, Walter Hobbs, Emily Hobbs and Michael Hobbs * Egyptian Pharos Stilt Walkers * Annie * Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Queen Aggravain, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, King Sexamiss, The Wizard * The Phantom * Eliene from Wicked Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Nellie, Emile, Billis, Bloody Mary, Cable, Professor and Stewpot (1999-2006) San Francisco Attractions * Fast and the Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Animal Planet Live! (1999) * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (2018) Former Attractions * Hollywood Horror Make-up Show! (1991-2016) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara (1991-2017) Shops * Dom's Garage * The SuperMarioLogan Toy Store Restaurants * Bubba Gump Shrimp * Chef Pee-Pee's Kitchen. Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy Sci-Fi City Attractions * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2011) * Men in Black: Alien Assault (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1997) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Back to the Future: Time Twist (1991) Former Rides * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2000-2011) Stores * Men in Black Headquarters * T2 Gift Store * Transformers Garage * Doc Brown's Laboratory Restaurants * Sci-Fi Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Megatron * Doc Brown and Marty McFly Super Nintendo World Attractions * Mario Kart: The Ride (2015) * Yoshi's Story (2015) * Splatoon: Turf War Spin (2016) * Zelda Coaster (2015) * Donkey Kong Mine Carts (2015) Shops * Super Nintendo Store * Mario Kart Garage * Inkoplious * Zelda Treasures * Donkey Kong Country Restaurants * Mario's Pizza * Nintendo Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser and Donkey Kong * Link, Zelda * Kirby * Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Callie and Marie * R.O.B. Sonic Green Hill Zone Attractions * Sonic Spinball (2004) * Tails' Tornado Planes (2004) * Amy's Hammer Swings (2004) * Knuckles' Power Tower (2004) * Shadow the Hedgehog (2004) Shops * Sonic Store Restaurants * Sonic's Chilli Dogs Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echinnda, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat Springfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride (2009) * Bart's Skatepark Spin (2011) Restaurants Shops Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone DC Nation Looney Tunes Central